Redención
by Da3n3rysTargary3nStark
Summary: Elizabeth descubre una terrible verdad. El detective esqueleto tiene una nueva misión. ¿Qué aventuras vivirán, en pleno s.XIX? Skulduggery x Elizabeth


**N/A:**Llevaba algún tiempo queriendo escribir una historia de estos fandoms, dado que AMO la saga de Derek Landy y a Elizabeth Middleford, de Yana Toboso. Me pregunté seriamente qué hubiese pasado si Skulduggery hubiese conocido a Elizabeth... Situado en el , por lo que la historia va a cambiar, pero tómenselo como un A/U. ¡Elizabeth y Skulduggery! ¡Allá vamos!

**Redención**

C.1: La Rosa Dorada de la Reina

La misión iba como la seda. Aleister Chambers la estaba llevando directa a su objetivo: seguidores de un nuevo culto satánico, los rumores mencionando extraños poderes.

_No debía actuar_, bien claro se lo había dejado la reina. _Solo observación._

Y a ello se había dedicado. Durante toda la noche, aguantando los sutilmente soeces comentarios del vizconde, soportando sus indecorosas caricias y los interminables bailes. Al fin la condujo hacia _la habitación_, donde se rumoreaba tenía un gas adormecedor... O al menos así había abatido a Ciel, cuando este se disfrazó de mujer.

Preparada para no respirar durante un considerable momento, el pinchazo la pilló desprevenida.

Aleister sonreía, con una jeringuilla vacía en la mano. La visión se le empezó a nublar.

-Oh, pequeño fénix, tranquila... Tarda segundos en hacer efecto. ¿No es más limpio que el gas?

Y todo se volvió negro.

-E-A -E-A -E-A -E-A -E-A -E-A -E-A -E-A -E-A -E-A -E-A -E-A -E-A -

Estaba atada. Estaba recuperando la consciencia y lo primero que le vino a la mente era eso: _Estoy atada._

¿No era de gran ayuda, su mente? Parpadeó, intentando acostumbrarse a la poca luz de la sala. Gracias a dios, aún llevaba puesto su hermoso vestido azul, del tono exacto de los ojos de Ciel.

Podía escuchar un leve murmullo, como de una multitud, rodeándola.

-¡Está despierta! ¡Está despierta! ¡Empecemos!

-¡No! –Gritó otra voz- ¡Divirtámonos un poco con ella! ¡Vamos!

-¿No la necesitamos virgen?

Algunas personas rieron.

Elizabeth pudo, al fin, mantener los ojos abiertos el tiempo suficiente como para ver su entorno.

Estaba en una gran sala, sombre un frío altar de mármol negro, rodeada de personas con túnicas blancas, y antifaces negros.

Pero había algo más, o mejor dicho, _alguien_ más. Un hombre, de ojos rojos, junto a la enorme araña de cristal que daba la mayor luz a la estancia.

_¿Sebastian?_

La voz del mayordomo sonó, sedosa, como si estuviese susurrándole al oído.

-Milady, ¿Sabíais que cada humano _mágico_ del mundo tiene tres nombres? O, al menos, la posibilidad de tener tres. El primero, es su verdadero nombre. Muy pocos llegan a descubrirlo, y conocer el verdadero nombre puede convertir a una persona mágica en alguien _realmente_ poderoso...

-Los Sin Rostro la tomarán igualmente. Es un sacrificio. ¡El fin de la sangre impura!

Alguien alzó una bolsa de sangre. Los encapuchados que tenía más cerca la forzaron a abrir la boca. Uno de ellos –una mujer- tomó la bolsa, y rasgó un extremo. Inclinó la bolsa de sangre hacia la involuntariamente abierta boca de Elizabeth, y el líquido cayó directamente por su garganta, casi asfixiándola. Tenía las manos y los pies atados, y con aquellas fuertes personas manteniendo su boca abierta, poco pudo hacer, más que tragar.

La mujer que sujetaba la bolsa sonreía. Gran parte de su rojo cabello quedaba oculto bajo la blanca capucha. Paró de echar sangre un momento, hasta que Elizabeth hubo tragado la desbordante cantidad, antes de seguir echando.

-¿Sabes? –dijo- En realidad te estamos haciendo un favor. Ser un mortal debe ser tan horrible... Pobrecita, seguro que ni siquiera has oído hablar de los Sin Rostro, ¿no? –continuó sin esperar respuesta, viéndola tragar sangre sin pausa- Bueno, verás, ellos son nuestros dioses. Fueron traicionados por los Antiguos... –alzó la bolsa- Y _esto_ es todo lo que queda de esos blasfemos. La sangre del último Antiguo –volvió a llenarle la boca de sangre-. Tú serás un sacrificio en honor a los Sin Rostro. Contigo morirá la _sangre impura_. ¿No es un gran honor?

Elizabeth dejó de escucharla. Sebastian volvía a hablarle, pero ella no comprendía por qué no bajaba a ayudarla.

-El segundo nombre, es el _Dado_, que os ponen vuestros padres al nacer. Da cierto poder sobre el individuo, aunque nunca tanto como daría saber el nombre verdadero de un humano mágico...

Elizabeth no entendía de qué diablos le estaba hablando. Estaba inmovilizada, siendo forzada a tomar aquella asquerosa sangre, que le quemaba la garganta al pasar, y él no hacía _nada_ para evitarlo.

-¿Estáis seguros de que así ellos la reconocerán como a una descendiente de los Antiguos? ¿No se limitará su cuerpo a digerir la sangre y después expulsarla?

Eso hizo que la mujer alzara la bolsa de golpe. Aún quedaba la mitad de su contenido.

-¡Jeringuilla! ¡Traedme una jeringuilla!

Elizabeth la miró, el pánico creciendo en su pecho, mientras la forzaban a cerrar la boca y tragar la última dosis de sangre que le habían proporcionado. La mujer no tardó en hacerse con una jeringuilla -al parecer nueva-, cedió la bolsa a otro encapuchado -que la mantuvo abierta-, y tomó con cuidado la sangre de la bolsa, hasta llenar la capacidad de la jeringuilla, asegurándose de no dejar burbujas de aire en ella.

_Tiene conocimientos médicos... Oh, dioses..._

-Y... Por último, Milady, está el _Nombre Adoptado_. Podría llamarlo "Apodo" o "Alias". Lo segundo sería más acertado. Una vez un humano mágico _adopta_ un nombre, evita que puedan controlarlo sabiendo su nombre dado. _¿No es sencillo?_

Elizabeth intentó ignorarle. Estaba más preocupada por cómo la mujer pelirroja le acercaba la jeringuilla al corazón. Con una mirada de sus ojos, marrones, alzó la jeringuilla y la clavó profundamente, llegando a la arteria carótida. Pero no pudo gritar, porque seguían inmovilizándola.

La mujer repitió el proceso, llenando la jeringuilla para clavársela después en alguna vía importante: la yugular, la vena cava, la arteria pulmonar...

El dolor multiplicándose, según esa sangre se mezclaba con la que siempre había estado en ella.

_Dominándola, tomándola por completo... Sustituyendo y modificando la sangre original_.

-Milady –ella apenas le podía oír, centrada como estaba en el fuego que abrasaba sus conductos sanguíneos-... ¿Sabe su verdadero nombre? ¿Quiere descubrirlo?

Le sentía rodeándola. Lo cual era en sí imposible, porque sus ojos seguían viéndole sobre la lámpara. Se sintió retirada a lo más profundo de su mente, donde los colores vibrantes de su alma eran oprimidos por los negros lazos de la sangre que le suministraban. Un nombre brillaba en el centro de los colores, o más bien el _sentimiento_ de un nombre.

_**AZaRyelle**_

_Fue tan fácil aceptarlo... Su nombre verdadero._ Un dolor agudo la devolvió al exterior. A su cuerpo, a su mente consciente.

Quedaba poca sangre dentro de la bolsa, y la mujer seguía clavándole la jeringuilla.

Pero lo importante era su corazón. Alguien estaba gravando símbolos en su corazón.

_Sebastian..._

-Es por su propio bien, Milady. No queremos que os manipulen, ¿verdad?

_Fuego, dibujando sobre su delicado corazón. Agonía explotando en su mente, nublando pensamientos racionales..._ _Inmovilizada._

La última jeringuilla fue vaciada en sus venas, y el fuego cesó.

-Está hecho, Milady...

Los ojos rojos desaparecieron, y ella quiso gritarle que no la dejase allí, que la salvara... Pero él ya se había ido.

La gente a su alrededor reía como loca, y solo entonces se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo, aún inmovilizado, sufría fuertes convulsiones. Sentía la sangre nueva mezclarse con la original, combinándose como si siempre hubiesen estado juntas. _El proceso fue terriblemente doloroso._

Elizabeth repasaba el nombre en su cabeza, una y otra vez:

_**AzaryelleAzaryelleAzaryelleA zaryelleAzaryelleAzaryelle**_

_**AzaryelleAzaryelleAzaryelleA zaryelleAzaryelleAzaryelle**_

_**AzaryelleAzaryelleAzaryelleA zaryelleAzaryelleAzaryelle**_

_**AzaryelleAzaryelleAzaryelleA zaryelleAzaryelleAzaryelle**_

Ella se volvía más fuerte. Notaba el poder en la punta de los dedos, pero aún _no estaba preparada_ para liberarlo...

Los encapuchados se fueron acercando, y empezaron a rasgar su vestido azul.

Al fin liberaron su cabeza, y la dejaron gritar.

Y aparecieron brazos tirando de ella, forzando sus piernas a abrirse. El asco y la ira tomando el control de su mente, cuando el primer hombre encapuchado liberó su _miembro_ y se dispuso a _entrar_ en ella. Bocas perversas recorriendo su cuerpo, todos ignorando sus gritos y las súplicas que ella emitía tratando de detenerlos. _Estaba atrapada._ Y ellos seguían gritando a su alrededor.

-¡Tu reina nos envió! ¡Pobre tonta! ¡Te destruiremos, como destruimos al delicioso Phantomhive! ¡Sacrificios para los Sin Rostro!

-¡Disfrutamos de él! ¡Disfrutaremos también contigo! ¡Mortales estúpidos!

Una voz resonó en su cabeza, pero esta vez no era Sebastian. Era su propia voz, directamente desde su subconsciente.

_-Libérame. Ahora. Déjame salir._

Aterrorizada, asqueada y furiosa, dejó que la voz se hiciese cargo.

-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-

_El poder la nubló por completo, y el hombre que había estado a punto de violarla cayó al suelo, reducido a pedacitos. La gente gritó, desconcertada, y las cadenas la liberaron de golpe, cediendo a su magia. Lenguas cayeron al suelo, cercenadas, por doquier, y según Azaryelle se bajaba del altar la sangre y las vísceras de sus carceleros cayó como lluvia sobre ella, y la estancia en general._

_Habían sido cien, hombre y mujeres, gente mágica, como los había llamado el demonio._

_Un solo parpadeo de su parte, y todos yacían esparcidos a su alrededor, reducidos a poco más que líquidos, dado que había disuelto los huesos, y los había hecho explotar. Cada uno de distinta forma, experimentando, dejando ir su creatividad._

_Todo estaba bañado en sangre y vísceras, y ella se sentía bien con ello... Más que bien. Satisfecha, se acostó en el suelo, sobre una de las túnicas antes blancas, y cerró los ojos. "Ya vendrá mi hora" se dijo Azaryelle._

-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-

La despertó el goteo. Elizabeth hubiese podido seguir dormida, felizmente ignorante de su entorno, de no ser por el goteo.

Ese molesto sonido la obligó a volver, lentamente, de su inconsciencia.

_Plinc._ Hacía frío. O tal vez el frío se debiese a estar acostada sobre una superficie plana y fría.

_Plinc. _La sensación de un extraño líquido cubriendo su cuerpo por completo.

_Plinc._ Sangre y vísceras a su alrededor. ¡El líquido! ¡El líquido era sangre! El horror nació de nuevo en su vientre.

_Plinc._ Sangre y vísceras, goteando de todas partes. Por todas partes. El horror extendiéndose por su cuerpo.

_Plinc._ Recuerdos de un poder inmenso, corriendo por sus venas. Dejarse ir... _Azaryelle..._ Ira dominándola por completo, cuerpos explotando a su alrededor. Muertes distintas, y ella disfrutando de cada una de ellas. Reduciendo a sangre y vísceras sus restos.

_El goteo había dejado de importar. Su mente estaba demasiado ocupada recordando._

Un nuevo líquido cayó por sus mejillas, el horror por sus actos golpeándola sin amortiguadores.

"_¿Por qué sentirlo? Eran malvados. Enviados de la reina para destruirte. Una versión blanca de aquellos que desgraciaron a Ciel...__"_

-¿No habían muerto todos?

"_Murieron los que se quedaron. Algunos lo tomaron y se fueron...__"_

-¿Cómo...?

"_Vi sus mentes. Vi sus mentes. Lo sé todo...__ "_

-No... No, no, no, no... ¡No!

"_Ha sido la Reina. Siempre la Reina...__"_

-¿Por qué? _¿Por qué?_

Su voz sonaba rota. Se encogió sobre si misma, abrazándose las piernas, intentando no vomitar. _Todas las órdenes que había acatado, para mantener a su futuro esposo a salvo... ¿Todo para nada?_

Reunió la fuerza de voluntad suficiente como para levantarse, poco a poco. Casi de inmediato cayó, resbalándose con la sangre y las vísceras.

Jadeó, renunciando a levantarse. Fue a gatas, perdida, buscando una salida. Escuchaba un sonido agónico, desesperado, pero no sabía decir su procedencia.

Entonces tropezó con los trozos de ¿un hombre? Estaban dispersos ante ella.

El sonido se volvió un grito de horror, y tardó unos minutos en comprender que _ella_ era la fuente del sonido. Al instante selló sus labios, ahogando el sonido de golpe. _Si permanezco aquí más tiempo, definitivamente me auto-destruiré..._

El chasquido de una pistola sonó justo detrás de su cabeza, ese sonido tan característico que hacían esas armas al quitarles el seguro.

Pero no le importaba. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el cerebro de aquel humano, hecho puré a menos de medio metro de ella. El olor de la sangre la mareaba.

-Dispare –su voz sonaba ronca, rota y desesperada-. Por favor... Querían sacrificarme, pero...

No fue capaz de seguir. _¿Cómo podía haber disfrutado de algo así?_

-¿Qué eres?

_Un hombre._ Era la voz de un hombre. Oh, que pregunta tan extraña. ¿No lo sabía? ¿Aún quedaba alguien en Inglaterra, aparte de Ciel, que no supiese de ella?

-Yo... fui la _Rosa Dorada_ de la reina Victoria. Un _monstruo_. Ahora... No lo sé.

-¿Eres maga?

Aquel poder de antes... ¿Se referiría a eso? ¿O tal vez no?

-No estoy segura. _Querían sacrificarme..._

Se abrazó a sí misma, percatándose de lo poco que quedaba de su antaño hermoso vestido azul, y lo inútil de aquellas tiras de ropa cubriéndola.

Al instante había vuelto a encogerse, casi como un acto reflejo, abrazándose las piernas y llorando ya desconsolada, intentando olvidar lo ocurrido. Sus manos dejaron sus piernas, para presionar los lados de su cráneo, aquel sonido agónico sonando de nuevo.

-Voy a acercarme...

Pasos acercándose. Alguien arrodillándose junto a ella. El sonido del seguro al ser colocado de nuevo en la pistola. Una mano enguantada a pocos centímetros de su ensangrentado cabello.

-¿Va a hacerme daño? –su voz sonó estrangulada, tanto que casi dudaba de que él la hubiese podido escuchar.

-No.

Ella se arriesgó a mirarle, levantando un poco la cabeza, pero mirándole entre las pestañas.

Él era _un esqueleto_. Con un elegante sombrero, pero _un esqueleto_ al fin y al cabo. Aún así, Elizabeth imaginó que él había sido muy guapo cuando aún tenía carne y piel sobre los huesos.

-¿Q-quién es usted?

-Yo soy yo –respondió el esqueleto -. Skulduggery Pleasant.

-Eres un... _Eres un esqueleto._

_¿Estoy volviéndome loca? Ver a esqueletos vestidos de traje noble y perfecto... Y... ¿Cómo diantres podía hablar, o moverse siquiera?_

-Ah, sí, ahí está la cosa. Sí, como dices, soy un esqueleto. Llevo ya unos cuantos años siéndolo.

_Era bueno escucharle. Me distraía de la masacre a mi alrededor... Así que seguí hablando._

-¿Me estoy volviendo loca?

-Tal vez, aunque espero que no.

-Entonces, ¿es usted real? ¿Existe de verdad?

_¿Es acaso un ángel venido para vengar mis crímenes? ¿Tal vez el ángel de la muerte?_

-Supongo que sí.

-Es decir, que no es seguro que exista.

-Bueno, tengo la razonable certeza de que existo. Aunque siempre puedo estar equivocado, claro. Podría ser una horrible alucinación, un producto de mi mente.

-¿Quiere decir que tal vez sea usted fruto de su propia imaginación?

-Bueno, cosas más raras se han visto. Y se siguen viendo con alarmante regularidad, por cierto –dijo él, mirando a su alrededor.

-Esto es... Extraño.

_La reina enviándome a una trampa, Sebastian haciendo cosas raras con mi corazón, y este repentino poder... Por no mencionar la sangre..._

El esqueleto metió las enguantadas manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y ladeó la cabeza. No tenía globos oculares, así que Elizabeth no hubiera sabido si la estaba mirando o no.

-Me llamo Elizabeth. Elizabeth Middleford.

Skulduggery la examinó con la cabeza inclinada. Ella consiguió levantarse, tambaleante.

-No es por nada, pero parece como si estuvieras a punto de desmayarte.

Elizabeth asintió levemente.

-La verdad es que nunca me he desmayado, pero creo que tiene usted razón.

-¿Quieres que te sostenga al caer, o prefieres...?

-Si no le importa sostenerme...

-No te preocupes, no hay problema.

-Gracias.

Elizabeth le dedicó una leve sonrisa, y entonces sus ojos se nublaron y se sintió caer. Lo último que vio fue que Skulduggery Pleasant se abalanzaba para sostenerla.

-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-

Cuando se despertó, estaba tumbada en una cama, y tapada con una manta. La habitación estaba en penumbra, iluminada únicamente por dos candelabros en las esquinas.  
Se levantó de la cama, sintiéndose algo mareada, pero la habían cubierto con un albornoz negro, y agradeció en silencio al detective esqueleto librarla de aquel problema.

Lentamente, pues no se fiaba de sus piernas para sostenerla. Encontró la cocina, guiándose por el sonido de la tetera al hervir el agua. Skulduggery estaba allí.

-¡Ah, ya te has despertado! ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien.

-Lo que necesitas es una buena taza de té caliente con un montón de azúcar. ¿Tienes hambre? –Elizabeth negó con la cabeza- ¿Quieres leche?

Elizabeth volvió a negar, y Skulduggery le puso solo té en una taza, y unas cuantas cucharadas de azúcar, lo revolvió rápidamente y la puso en la mesa. Ella dio un sorbo: estaba muy caliente, pero le supo a gloria.

-Gracias, Skulduggery –dijo Elizabeth, decidiendo que era absurdo llamar de "usted" a un esqueleto. Él contestó encogiéndose levemente de hombros. La ausencia de cara hacía que en ocasiones fuera difícil interpretar sus gestos, pero ella decidió que quiso decir _"de nada"_-. Lo que hice en aquel lugar... ¿era magia?

-Sí.

Elizabeth examinó más detenidamente a su nuevo amigo.

-¿Cómo puedes hablar?

-¿Perdón?

-¿Cómo puedes hablar? Mueves la boca al hacerlo, pero no tienes lengua, ni labios, ni cuerdas vocales. Y además, no es la primera vez que veo un esqueleto. Madre me hizo aprender anatomía como parte de mi formación, y sé que lo único que mantiene los huesos unidos es la piel y los ligamentos. ¿Cómo es posible que tus huesos no se separen?

Skulduggery volvió a encogerse de hombros, ahora con algo más de energía.

-Gracias a la magia.

Elizabeth lo miró fijamente.

-Parece que la magia sirve para todo.

-No lo sabes tú bien.

-¿Y las terminaciones nerviosas? ¿Sientes dolor?

-Sí, pero eso no es malo. Al fin y al cabo, si te duele algo es que estás vivo.

-¿Pero estás vivo de verdad?

-Hombre, técnicamente no, pero...

-Y cerebro, ¿tienes? –preguntó, tratando de ver algo a través de las vacías cuencas de Skulduggery, con todo el sigilo que pudo.

Él se echó a reír.

-No tengo cerebro ni órganos vitales, pero consciencia –dijo, empezando a recoger la mesa-.

-Y, ¿cómo es que eres un esqueleto? ¿Qué te pasó?

Skulduggery cruzó los brazos y se apoyó en la mesa de mármol negro.

-Me metí en líos mágicos. Por aquel entonces, en los tiempos en que yo estaba vivo, por así decirlo, había algunas personas de lo más desagradable circulando por ahí. El mundo había caído en una oscuridad de la que tal vez no haya llegado a salir aún. Era una guerra, ¿sabes? Una guerra secreta, pero guerra de todos modos. Había un mago llamado Mevolent que era el peor de todos, y que poseía un ejército propio. Todos los que rehusamos unirnos a él nos encontramos de repente convertidos en sus enemigos. Pero logramos imponernos: al cabo del tiempo, tras muchos años de luchar en aquella guerra oculta que nos traíamos entre manos, empezamos a aventajarle claramente. Sus aliados se estaban derrumbando, su influencia se desvanecía, sobre él se cernía una derrota inminente. Así que Mevolent decidió asestar un último golpe desesperado a todos los líderes de nuestro bando.

Elizabeth lo miraba, perdida en los matices de su voz, y los entresijos de la historia.

-Yo caí en la ingeniosa trampa tendida por su lugarteniente –continuó Skulduggery-. No sospeché nada hasta que ya era demasiado tarde. Y el lugarteniente de Mevolent me mató, acabó conmigo. Mi corazón dejó de latir un 23 de octubre, lo recuerdo perfectamente. Luego sus secuaces clavaron mi cuerpo en una estaca y lo quemaron para que lo viera todo el mundo. Me usaron como advertencia, y lo mismo hicieron con los cuerpos de todos los adversarios que iban matando; y, para mi enorme horror, su táctica funcionó.

-¿Consiguió ventaja sobre los tuyos?

Asintió.

-Aquellos hizo que se volvieran las tornas. Nuestro bando empezó a perder terreno y Mevolent se hizo más fuerte de nuevo. Aquello era más de lo que yo podía soportar, así que volví.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-Bueno, es un poco complicado. Aunque morí, nunca llegué a marcharme del todo. Había algo que me retenía aquí, que me obligaba a mirar lo que estaba pasando. Nunca le había ocurrido nada así a nadie, que yo supiera, y sigo sin saber de nadie a quien le haya sucedido lo mismo que a mí. Pero el hecho es que a mí me pasó. Así que, cuando la cosa se puso demasiado cruda para mi capacidad de aguante, desperté convertido en un saco de huesos. Y lo digo en sentido literal, porque los esbirros de Mevolent habían metido mis huesos en un saco y los habían tirado a un río. En fin, así de simple fue la cosa.

-Y, ¿entonces qué sucedió?

Recompuse mis huesos con bastante dolor, salí del río para reunirme con mi bando y al final logramos vencer. Y una vez que derrocamos a Mevolent, me quité de en medio y me puse a trabajar por mi cuenta, por primera vez en unos cuantos siglos.

Ella parpadeó.

-¿Unos cuantos siglos, dices?

-Bueno, fue una guerra larga.

-¿En qué trabajas?

-Ahora me dedico a resolver misterios.

-¿Un detective? ¿De verdad?

-Y soy muy bueno, no creas.

Las fuerzas volvían lentamente a ella, tal vez porque la historia del detective esqueleto ocupaba su mente, y le impedía pensar en Azaryelle y el horror que había provocado.

-Has tenido una vida muy extraña, ¿no? –dijo, volviendo a mirar a Skulduggery. _Más extraña aún que la mía, y eso es decir mucho..._

-Sí, supongo que sí. Y aún no ha terminado. Bueno, supongo que técnicamente sí, pero...

-¿No echas nada de menos?

-¿De qué?

-De cuando estabas vivo.

-La verdad es que, en comparación con todos los años que llevo viviendo así, el tiempo que estuve técnicamente vivo fue un momentito de nada. Ni siquiera recuerdo con claridad cómo era tener un corazón que me latiera dentro del pecho, así que difícilmente voy a echarlo de menos.

-Entonces, ¿no añoras nada?

-Bueno, supongo que... supongo que echo de menos el pelo. Echo de menos tocarlo, y sentirlo ahí, amontonado encima de la cabeza. Sí, eso es lo que más echo de menos.

Skulduggery se sacó un reloj del bolsillo, lo miró y levantó la cabeza rápidamente.

-¡Es tardísimo! Tengo que irme, Elizabeth.

-¿Irte? ¿Adónde? –el miedo empezaba a crecer en su pecho.

-Me temo que tengo mucho que hacer. Primero tengo que averiguar para qué te querían utilizar, y luego quisiera saber quién dio la orden.

-¡Pero no puedes dejarme sola! –dijo Elizabeth siguiéndolo al salón, e ignorando olímpicamente lo que él había dicho.

-Sí que puedo –replicó él-. No pasará nada, ya lo verás.

-¡La reina quiere matarme! _¡Iban a __**sacrificarme**__!_

-Ah, sí. Bueno, no pasará nada siempre y cuando te quedes quieta aquí –dijo Skulduggery, empezando a ponerse el abrigo.

Elizabeth se abalanzó sobre su sombrero, lo agarró y se lo llevó a la espalda.

-¿Es que vas a usar mi sombrero como rehén? –preguntó Skulduggery con expresión de incredulidad.

-O te quedas aquí para protegerme por si vienen a por mí de nuevo, o me dejas ir contigo.

Skulduggery pegó un respingo.

-Venir conmigo no sería especialmente seguro para ti.

-Quedarme aquí sola tampoco.

-Pero puedes esconderte –dijo él, haciendo un ademán que abarcó toda la estancia-. Tienes muchos rincones en los que ocultarte, seguro que hay un montón de armarios en los que cabes perfectamente. También puedes meterte debajo de una cama; te sorprenderías si supieras cuánta gente olvida mirar bajo las camas cuando busca a alguien, hoy en día.

-Señor Pleasant...

-Llámame Skulduggery, por favor.

-Skulduggery, esta noche me has salvado... _-de ser cazada por mi antigua Jefa-_ ¿Vas a dejar que todos tus esfuerzos –traerme aquí, por ejemplo- queden en nada dejándome aquí sola a merced del primer asesino que llegue?

-Huy, me parece que tienes una actitud de lo más derrotista. Mira, el último que me dijo que quería ayudarme en mis investigaciones, cuando se salió con la suya, tras mucho dar la lata, lo acepté como ayudante.

-¿Y? ¿Corristeis muchas aventuras emocionantes?

-Yo sí. Él no pudo, porque murió resolviendo nuestro primer caso. Una muerte horrible, por cierto. Sus extremidades quedaron esparcidas por todas partes.

"_Ja, buena suerte con eso. No me asusto tan fácilmente"_ –pensó ella.

-Bueno, yo no tengo ninguna intención de morirme en el futuro próximo. Además, tengo algo que él no tenía.

-¿A saber...?

-Tu sombrero. Llévame contigo o empezaré a pisotearlo.

Skulduggery se quedó mirándola con sus grandes cuencas vacías, y luego extendió una mano enguantada para coger el sombrero.

-Luego no digas que no te avisé.

E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A

De vuelta a la _"Sala de los Horrores"_, John Brown miró los restos esparcidos por doquier, antes de avanzar entre ellos y tomar un girón del vestido azul que, según sabía, la _Rosa Dorada_ había llevado.

La pregunta que había sido enviado a responder, que si la _Rosa Dorada_ había conocido su fin, ya tenía respuesta. Aunque tal vez no la que esperaba _Su Alteza_.

Porque él sabía, mirando cómo faltaba la parte fundamental del vestido –aquella que indicaría que Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Middleford, prometida de Ciel Phantomhive, era uno de los cadáveres destrozados que le rodeaban- no estaban allí.

-Elizabeth Middleford sigue viva. Quien fuera quien hizo esto, se la llevó...

Encendió el fuego, y vio desde una prudente distancia cómo el edificio entero ardía, antes de volver al palacio con el sangriento girón de terciopelo.

_Ahh, pero no seré yo quien la delate. De todos modos, lo más probable es que esté muerta..._

E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A-E-A

Sebastian Michaelis observó a su durmiente amo, antes de volver a la habitación que se le había asignado en la mansión Phantomhive.

"_Pronto_ –se dijo el demonio, sonriente-._ Pronto podré deshacerme de este asqueroso mocoso... Y tomar a la Princesa para mí"_

N/A: ¡Primer Crossover Kuroshitsuji/Skulduggery series! ¡Y más aún, de Elizabeth y Skulduggery! Mis pensamientos se hacen más claros :D

Tal vez algún día desaloje mi cabeza de ideas, habiendo logrado plasmarlas todas... ¡Hasta entonces seguiré! ¡Besitos a todas/os mis lectoras/es!


End file.
